Sk8er Boi
by Lady Akitomi
Summary: summary inside


**SK8ER BOI**

**By: Akitomi Taisho**

Summary: It's during high school and Sesshoumaru is a skater boy and he has a major crush on Kagura. But because Kagura was a popular she couldn't be seen dating him even if she liked him as well. A few years later Sesshoumaru has found Kagome and he doesn't need Kagura anymore.

slight Sess/kagu, major Sess/Kag

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or its cast just use them for my own use.

ONE SHOT SONG FIC

_~He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well and all of her friends stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes.~_

~Senior year~

Walking down the hallway was the local skater boi Sesshoumaru. He was walking as if he had a mission well he did he was finally going to ask Kagura the most popular girl out today. As he was walking he found her hanging around her friends in front of her locker.

"Hey, Kagura" greeted Sesshoumaru

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How are you?" replied Kagura

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Good, what do you need?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Sesshoumaru asked nervously

"Oh, i'm sorry Sesshou but I'm dating Naraku and besides do you know what my reputation is going to be if i'm caught dating you, a skater." sneered Kagura and behind Kagura her friends were smirking

Angry at being embarrassed Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away while hearing Kagura and her friends laughing at him.

_~He was a sk8er boi she said "See ya later boi" he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth.~_

~Five years later~

Kagura, was pacing wondering where her ex-husband Naraku was he was late coming home again to pick up their son. Soon their son Hakudoshi started to cry so she picked him up and started to feed him. While she was feeding him she turned on the tv to see that it was on MTV just before she changed it she seen Sesshoumaru up on a stage rocking it out with a band and he was the lead singer. So she hurries and calls all of her friend from high school and asked if they knew about Sesshouamaru, they did and they had some tickets and asked if she wanted to go so she said yes and then she called her mother asking if she could watch over the baby for her and Naraku wanted some alone time. With that done, she left a note for Naraku saying she was with some friends and that the pup was at her mother's house. When they got to the consert they had front row spots so when Sesshoumaru seen Kagura he was surprised but didn't show it, soon the show started and Sesshoumaru smirked. As he started to sing Kagura and her friends all looked up at him in awe.

_~Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone, she turns on TV and guess who she sees? Sk8er boi rocking up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already know and they've got tickets to see his show, she tags along stands in the crowd looks up at the man she turned down.~_

As the show continued Sesshoumaru had a flashback to when Kagura broke his heart in two.

_~Flashback~_

_"Hey, Kagura" greeted Sesshoumaru_

_"Hello, Sesshoumaru. How r u?" replied Kagura_

_"I'm fine. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" Sesshoumaru asked nervously_

_"Oh, i'm sorry Sesshou but I'm dating Naraku and besides do you know what my reputation is going to be if i'm caught dating you a skater." sneered Kagura_

_With that Sesshoumaru turned around and walked away while hearing her and her friends laughing at him._

_~End Flashback~_

_~He was a sk8er boi she said "See ya Later Boi" he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show the pretty faces what he's worth. He was a sk8er boi she said "See ya later Boi" he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show the pretty faces what he's worth._

_Instrumental Break~_

After the show was over Kagura's friends surprised her with backstage passes, so soon Sesshoumaru and Kagura came faced to faced.

"Kagura," stated Sesshoumaru cooly

"Sesshou, i'm happy to see i'm sorry for how i acted back in high school. I really did like you but I thought you would stay a nobody. Can you forgive me and let me become your girlfriend" She plead

Just then a girl with waist length black with blue highlights in her hair, blue eyes, a petite fram, and red lips walked over to Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. When Kagura seen this, she was about to tell her off until that was when Sesshoumaru tenderly kissed the girl on the crown of her head.

"Kagura, I would like you to me my wife Kagome. Kagome, this is Kagura the one I told you about." Sesshoumaru introduced the girls

"Oh, you mean the one who broke your heart during your senior year in high school. And if it hadn't been for me, when we met in junior year of college and formed our band together, it still be broken?" Kagome asked tilting her head

"Yes, that's the one"  
>"Oh, well hi then. I'm kinda glad that you told him no, then I wouldn't have to worry about him leaving me for we are in love... by the way Sess i'm pregnant."<p>

"Really!"

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" Sesshoumaru said as he picked Kagome up and spun her around then he let her back down and he deeply kissed her.

Kagura was stunned not only did she break his heart and it took a skater girl to heal him, but they love each other deeply and have a child on the way. She knew she lost but she had to try one more time.

"Are you sure that the kid is yours Sesshou? I mean come on she wasn't up on stage with you tonight she could of cheated on you while you were up on stage performing."

"Why, would I cheat on someone as perfect as My Sessy? Here I luv him with all of my being and I can see his soul and he can see mine! Your just jealous that you missed out, well tough this skater boi is mine so back off bitch!" Yelled Kagome

"And besides Kagura, she was writing a song about me and you when you broke my heart and about me and her for seeing each other's soul and we understand each other. When she pieced my heart back together as I did for her because her ex-boyfriend was cheating on her and when she told him that they were over he tried to rape her to scare her so that way he can ensure that he can keep her with him forever." stated Sesshoumaru while glaring at Kagura and her friends

_~Sorry girl but you missed out well tough luck that boi's mine now, we are more than just good friends and this is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boi could be, there is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boi and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love haven't you heard how we rock each other's worl-orld?~_

"You see this is how it went down between me and Sessy before the show."

_~Flashback~_

_"See ya after the concert Sess."_

_"You, not coming?"  
>"I'm sorry but i'm almost done with that song we are writing about that girl you used to know."<br>"Very well then see you then."_

_***20 mins later***_

_"There finally finished with the song... hmm, Sess should be done by now."_

_Kagome walking out of their dressing room only to see a girl around her man who was pleading for him to make her his girlfriend. So putting the paper in her back pocket she walked over to her man and wrapped her arms around him, as she smiled softly when he kissed the top of her head._

_~End flashback~_

"So you see its all in vain so leave and go back to your old life Kagura Sesshoumaru is out of the reach to the likes of you."

"Fine, I'm sorry about causing you two problems I hope you have a wonderful long and prosper life full of children and happiness." with that Kagura and her friends left, never to bother Sesshoumaru and Kagome again.

_~I met the sk8er boi I said "See ya later boi I'll be backstage after the show" I'll be at the studio singin the song he wrote about a girl he used to know. I met the sk8er boi I said "See ya later boi I'll be backstage after the show" I'll be at the studio singin the song he wrote about a girl he used to know.~_

Fin


End file.
